1000 Fragen
by Geneviere
Summary: So, hier dreht es sich um eine Songfic, zu einem Lied von Silbermond (1000 Fragen). Auch wenn ihr das Lied nicht kennt, wär ich froh, wenn der ein oder andere meine Story mal lesen, und vielleicht auch ein klitzekleines Kommi hinterlassen würde


Hallo ihr da vor den Bildschirmen. Das hier ist meine erste Songfic und ich bitte euch, nicht allzu streng zu sein.

Es geht um die Liebe (wie sollte es auch anders sein?) und die Frage: Was wird nun aus uns?

Die Hauptperson, von der ihr hoffentlich erkennen könnt, wer gemeint ist, stellt sich und seinem Gegenüber eine ganze Menge Fragen. Mal schaun, was ihr so davon haltet.

Warnung: Slash. Don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Handlungsorte gehören wie immer J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur, um an ihnen meine dreckige (?) Phantasie auszulassen +drop+

Die kursiven Textauszüge und der Titel stammen von Silbermond und auch diese habe ich mir nur geliehen, wobei ich der Band sehr dankbar bin, dass sie mir mit ihrem Lied die Idee für die folgende Fanfiktion gaben., auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass sie nicht das erwartet haben, was ich aus dem Text gemacht habe g

So und nun viel Spaß mit der Geschichte

**1000 Fragen **

_Bin ich stark?_

Langsam gehe ich auf deine Bürotür zu.

_Bin ich schwach?_

Ich hebe meine Hand, um zu klopfen. Ich zögere. Was wenn du mich nicht sehen willst?

_Hab ich Mut bin ich frei._

Ich sollte nicht so ein Feigling sein. Schließlich habe ich schon schlimmeres erlebt, habe die Welt vor vielen Gefahren gerettet. Und doch soll ich es nicht schaffen, an deine Tür zu klopfen? Wenn ich mich nur trauen würde, könnte ich glücklich sein – mit dir. Ich klopfe.

_Gibst mir nichts an das ich glaub._

Du siehst mich erstaunt an, als ich in dein Büro komme. Langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich von dir denken soll.

_Bin ich dein? Bist du mein? Fühlst du auch, unsre Zeit läuft langsam aus._

Wenn ich mich nicht beeile, dann flippe ich noch aus. Du siehst mich schon lange fragend an und ich sehe dir tief in die Augen, als ich dir sage, warum ich da bin.

_Sag mir wie's um und steht._

Ich möchte endlich Klarheit. Also stelle ich den gewöhnlichen Muggel-Kassettenrekorder, den ich mit einem Zauber, den Hermine mir beigebracht hat, dazu gebracht habe, auch auf Hogwarts spielen zu können, vor dir auf dem Tisch ab, hinter dem du sitzt und mich immer noch wartend ansiehst.

_War alles Schein?_

Ich glaube nicht, dass du mich jemals belogen hast. Du hast immer die Wahrheit gesprochen, als du sagtest, du würdest mich hassen. Aber genauso hast du die Wahrheit gesagt, als du meintest, dass du mich liebtest.

_Lass mich rein in unsre Welt, die sonst zerfällt._

Und die Nacht, die auf dein Geständnis folgte werde ich wohl nie vergessen. Es war einfach wunderbar.

_Was immer ich auch tu, du machst die Augen zu._

Doch seitdem siehst du mich nicht mehr an. Im Unterricht, wenn ich wieder mal etwas falsch mache, tust du so, als sei ich nicht vorhanden. In der großen Halle, beim Essen, wenn ich deinen Blick suche, weichst du mir aus.

Ich drücke die Play-Taste und warte auf deine Reaktion, auf das Lied, welches meine derzeitigen Gefühle zu dir ausdrückt.

_Tausend Fragen drehn sich nur um dich_

_Was soll ich tun, mein Engel, wann siehst du mich?_

_Ich fleh dich an, denn ganz egal was ich tu, du machst die Augen zu, du machst die Augen zu._

Und schon wieder schließt du nur die Augen. Willst du etwa schon wieder so tun, als sei ich nicht da? Das kann doch nicht sein.

_Hab versucht, deinen Blick zu verstehn, könnt ich nur in deine Augen sehn._

Du blickst auf, mir direkt in die Augen. Mein Herz klopft plötzlich schneller.

_Sag mir, wie's weiter geht._

Du siehst genauso ratlos aus, wie ich, als du aufstehst und langsam auf mich zugehst.

_Tausend Fragen drehn sich nur um dich_

_Was soll ich tun, mein Engel, wann siehst du mich?_

_Ich fleh dich an, denn ganz egal was ich tu, du machst die Augen zu, du machst die Augen zu._

Und schon wieder schließt du die Augen. Ich seufze genervt auf. Also werde ich auch dieses Mal keine Antwort auf meine Fragen bekommen. In diesem Moment spüre ich, wie sich deine Lippen auf die meinen legen. Erstaunt sehe ich dich an, bevor auch ich meine Augen schließe und deinen Kuss erwidere.

_Tausend Fragen drehn sich nur um dich._

Eine letzte Frage noch muss ich dir stellen, Severus Snape. Ist es wieder nur für eine Nacht, oder kann es endlich für immer sein?

-

So, fertig. Nicht töten, bitte +Kopf einzieh+. Wie fandet ihr's? Ich bitte um viele Reviews, weil ich wissen will, was ihr davon haltet, besonders, weil's ja, wie gesagt, meine erste Songfic war.

See ya

Geneviere


End file.
